A Day Off Well Spent
by ShaunaMcAllister
Summary: It's William and Grell's day off. And Grell has a whole day planned for the them.
1. Chapter 1: Morning adventures

**DISCLAMER: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, but I wish I did. O' well continue onto the story. Also Will and Grell are a little OOC.**

* * *

William woke to the sunlight shining in his face; a warm body was pressed against his right side. He turned to look at the clock on his dresser. It was 7:34 am. He gently removed the body from his side and sat up. He had to get ready for work. As he moved to get out of the bed, he remembered that it was Saturday. Today was his day off, so he lied back down and turned to the body lying next to him.

What he saw next to him made him crack a small smile. Grell was curled up with his pillow against his body; his red hair was fanned out across the sheets, surrounding him. His face looked so soft, innocent, so relaxed. William leaned down to give Grell a soft kiss on the cheek. When he pulled back, Grell's eyes started to flutter open.

Grell yawned and smiled tiredly at Will and said, "Good morning, Will."

William smiled back at him. "Good morning," he said as he kissed Grell's forehead.

Grell yawned again, turning to look at the clock on his dresser. It was now 7:37. Turning back to Will, he asked, "How long have you been up for?"

"Not that long, only for a few minutes." He said as he ran his fingers through Grell's long hair. William looked back at the clock. He had relaxed long enough. It was time to get ready and make breakfast. He mentioned this to Grell, who immediately started to complain.

"Can't we stay in bed a little while longer, Will?"He pleaded with Will, pouting and using his puppy dog eyes.

William sat up, turning and pulling his legs off the side of the bed. He reached for his glasses on the dresser and pulled them on. He looked over his shoulder at Grell, "You can stay in bed for a while. At least until breakfast is ready."

He got up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he finished he came back out to find Grell fast asleep again. He was sprawled out all over the bed. He smiled and walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway to head to the kitchen.

While walking there he decided to make pancakes, bacon, eggs, and coffee. He went to the fridge and the cupboard and got out the ingredients he needed. Then Will turned on the coffeemaker and while it was brewing he got to making breakfast.

Everything was almost finished, when the coffeemaker beeped, announcing that the coffee was done. He got out the cups from the cupboard and made black for himself and added sugar and cream for Grell. He had turned back to the stove to start on the bacon when he felt a pair of arms slide around his waist and a kiss on the back of his neck.

"I thought you were going to stay in bed for a while more?" William asked Grell.

"Well, the bed got cold without you in it and I didn't feel like sleeping anymore," He smiled at Will as he said this. "Plus I could smell the food from there and it smelled delicious," Grell nibbled on Will's neck and licked it.

William felt a light blush cover his cheeks as he felt Grell lick his neck. He cleared his throat lightly, looking away, he told Grell to set the table so he could finish with breakfast.

After about five minutes he came out with a plate of bacon and set it on the table and sat down.

It was quiet while they ate, but it was a peaceful and comfortable silence. When they finished eating, Grell took the dirty dishes to the sink so that he could wash them.

While William was cleaning the table, he listened to Grell talk about the plans he has for today.

"I found the most beautiful field out in the human realm, and I was hoping we could have a picnic for lunch there," Grell glanced at William.

William looked at Grell, saying, "I think that sounds like a great idea. What time do you plan to go? And what plans for the rest of the day?"

Grell glanced at the clock above the kitchen table. It was now 8:30. "I was hoping we could go at 1:00. And as for later today, that is a surprise."

Will watched as Grell dried his hands with a towel, then he walked over to Grell to hug him. Grell looked up at him; he leaned up to give Will a kiss and he held it for a moment then pulled back. Grell smiled at William and said, "Well I have to shower, do my hair, and then do my make-up. So I guess I better start getting ready now since I take a long time."

He stood on his tip-toes to give Will another kiss, then he ran off to get ready.

William watched him run off with a small smile. He went into the living and picked a book to read until it was time to get ready.

* * *

**Well, this is my first story and I hope you like it. I would really love reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2: Picnic Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Wish I did so I can get these two characters together.**

* * *

It took Grell at least two hours to be able to take a shower, do his hair, do his make-up and to pick out his clothes. But he was going to wait until he had lunch ready to get dressed.

Grell stood up from his seat at the vanity and made his way to the bedroom door; he was heading to the kitchen to prepare for lunch. As he walked by the living room, he saw William glance up at him from his book, then glance down to stare at his legs. Grell made a show of moving his robe off his legs to show him more. William licked his lips and looks up at Grell's face again; Grell smiled at him before blowing William a kiss, and heading into the kitchen.

Grell immediately started to make some ham and cheese finger sandwiches with fruit salad. He went to the cupboard where they kept the decided Pinot Noir would be perfect for this outing. He put the food and the wine into the fridge. He went into the living room and sat on the couch next to William.

William looked up from his book to look at Grell, saying, "I thought you were supposed to be getting ready; you know we only have an hour left before we leave."

"Well, I already finished my hair and make-up. All I have to do now is get dressed, which I already have picked out." Grell snuggled up to Will.

"I guess I should also be getting ready. Come on let's get ready" He helped Grell up from the couch. As they were walking to the room, William asked Grell if he finished with making lunch.

"I have already finished everything, plus I have a surprise dessert. I hope you will like it." Grell told Will.

"I am certain I will, now let's get dressed," William said as they entered the bedroom.

William walked to the closet a started to look through his clothes. Without turning back he asked, "Are you wearing red or did you decide on something else?" When he didn't receive an answer right away, he turned to look at Grell. William saw Grell looking at him. Or more likely his butt. He cleared his throat, and Grell looked up at his face.

"Did you say something?" Grell had a predatory look in his eyes.

William ignored the look and asked again what he was wearing.

"Oh, I was going to wear a red sun dress. Why do you what to know?"

William turned back to the closet, "No reason, I just wanted to know." He felt Grell's arms slide around his waist.

Grell started to tease him, "Ah, does my Will want to match with me, that is so sweet." Grell saw William's cheeks turn red. "I knew that underneath that cold hard shell was hopeless romantic." He kissed Will's cheek, then turned away to get dressed himself.

"That's not it, it's just I thought you would like it if we matched," William was still slightly embarrassed by Grell's comment.

"Of course I would like it, now move over so I can help you pick something. You sir have no fashion sense." Grell pushed William away from the closet so he could get in.

"There is nothing wrong with my clothing sty-," William stops talking when he saw that Grell was only wearing red panties. He turned away quickly, so his mind wouldn't form any dirty thoughts.

Grell was looking through Will's clothes and barely paid attention to Will, "You have, like, a whole rack of the same suits for work, and you're telling me you have fashion sense. You apparently have something wrong is with your head then." He continued on talking, without seeing if Will was paying attention. Grell had finally found what he was looking for and was turning back to show William when he was grabbed by his shoulders and kissed roughly. He melted into the kiss, but when he felt a tongue glide across his lips he pulled back. He saw Will's face had a lustful look to it.

"Now, now calm down. You know we have to leave soon and you want to have sex? Here are your clothes. Now go get dressed in the bathroom." He handed William his clothes and pushed him into the bathroom. Grell mumbled, "Men and their sex drives."

Grell had just finished putting on his shoes when he saw William come out of the bathroom. Mentally, he started to drool. William was wearing a form fitting red dress shirt that hugged his muscles nicely, and black dress pants that framed his butt perfectly. Grell literally started to drool.

William almost fell back at the force of Grell's body hitting his. He felt Grell's hand start to trail down his back and toward his butt. He grabbed the hand before it could reach its destination. "Now, weren't you the one who stopped me earlier for kissing you because we were going to be late? Now you are trying to molest me."

"Sorry, love, I couldn't help myself," Grell didn't even look sorry.

"No matter now. Are you already to go?"

"Of course," Grell took a step back to show William his dress. "What do you think?"

William saw that Grell was wearing a red strapless sundress and red flats. His hair was up in a ponytail. "I think you look absolutely beautiful. Do you have the food packed yet?"

Grell's face brightened up at Will's comment. "Thank you darling, and no, I have to go pack it now." He quickly ran off to go to the kitchen.

William smiled fondly and followed after him at a slower pace. When he got to the kitchen he saw Grell put something in the picnic basket quickly, "What was that?"

"That was the surprise dessert I have for later." Grell picked the basket off the table a headed towards William. "Well, I finished packing and I'm ready to go. Are you going to make the portal or am I?"

"It has to be you since I don't know where the field is."

"Oh right, forgot." Grell held William's hand and concentrated on where the field is, a minute later a white light materialized into a portal. They both stepped into it and a second later they heard birds chirping and felt the warmth of the sun on their faces.

William looked around in amazement at the place that Grell found, "How did you find this place, it's beautiful."

Grell sheepishly answered, "I found it after a reaping when I decided to take a break."

William laughed a little, "Of course, I should have known you would have found it while you were slacking off."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't give a lady so much work to do, then I wouldn't so get tired and have to take a break," Grell defended himself. "Anyway, let's find us a place to eat, I'm hungry," He quickly changed the subject so he wouldn't get into an argument with William and ruin the day.

Will sighed and told Grell to lead the way. Grell started to lead them to the middle of the field. When they reached it, Grell set down the basket and pulled out a blanket, then unfolded it and laid it down. He sat down and waited for William to sit down too.

As Will sat down, he asked Grell what kind of food he brought.

"Well, I brought some ham and cheese sandwiches, a fruit salad, and some Pinot Noir wine. I show you the dessert later."

Grell pulled out the food and set it down on the blanket. After it was all set, they started to eat while making small talk. When they finished eating, Grell cleaned up and then took out a plate covered in plastic; he set it down on the blanket.

"Well, is this the surprise dessert?" William asked Grell.

"Yes. Now, I want you to close your eyes and open your mouth." He saw William comply with his order. When he was sure Will was not looking, he took the plastic off the plate to reveal chocolate covered strawberries. He took one and put it in Will's mouth and told him to chew.

William swallowed then opened his eyes to see Grell smiling at him while holding a half bitten strawberry in his hand. He saw Grell eat the other half, and then started to crawl over to him.

When Grell reached him he sat on Will's lap and breathed in his ear, "So what do think of the dessert, was it to your liking or not?"

William swallowed hard and replied breathless, "I don't know, maybe I should have some more."

"Maybe you should," Grell leaned over to grab another strawberry off the plate. He brought it up to William's lips so he could take a bite. Once Will took a bite, Grell ate the other half.

They continued on like this until there was one left, "Do you want this one or can I eat it?" Grell asked Will.

William told him he could have it. After he told Grell this he wished he didn't. Grell gave him a sultry look while he ate it. When he finished he had a line of juice running down his chin. William swallowed as all thought left his mind and he tackled Grell.

Grell felt William's tongue lick up his chin, then felt his lips claim his. This time when he felt Will's tongue lick his lips, he opened his mouth to let it in. After spending a couple minutes kissing, they both pulled back to breathe. After they took a breath, Grell leaned back up to kiss William again. Grell felt Will's hand travel under his dress and run it up and down his thigh. He moaned into the kiss and pressed his leg into William's hand.

William pulled away from the kiss and started to trail kisses down Grell's jaw, neck, and shoulders. He moved his hand to go higher up Grell's thigh, but stopped right when he got at his panties. Will pulled back from Grell's neck and asked him, "Do you want to continue here or wait until later tonight?"

Grell replied breathlessly, "I guess I could wait till later," He felt Will slowly get off of him and stand up, and then offered Grell a hand up. "We should start cleaning up and head home."

Once they finished cleaning and put everything away, William grabbed Grell's hand, and concentrated on making a portal for home.

* * *

**Well, that is it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Beautiful Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters.**

* * *

The minute they stepped out if the portal and into the house, Grell practically threw William against the wall and kiss him passionately. He moved his hands to William's head to tangle in his hair. Grell tugged on William's hair to break apart the kiss, and then he led him to his neck. Grell moaned at Will kissed, nibbled, and licked his neck.

William started to speak in between kisses, "Shouldn't we wait," nibbles on jaw, "until we put the food away," kisses collarbone, "before we begin anything," he starts kissing up Grell's neck to his ear. He groaned as Grell tugged on his hair again to bring him back up to kiss him.

Grell pulled away from the kiss "I think the food can wait for awhile, besides I have been waiting for a long time."

"It has only been about ten minutes since we left the field."

"But for me it has been so long," he grinded against Will's hips with his own, and earned a small gasp. "Besides, it seems as if you don't want to wait either." Grell slides his hands down to William's shirt, and started to unbutton it. When he finished, he slipped it off of Will's shoulders, and dropped it to the floor.

William groans as Grell starts to kiss his neck. His hands, which were on Grell's hips, squeeze tighter making Grell whimper. "Since it seems we both want it, I suggest we head to the bedroom." He felt Grell push off him, grab his hand and pull him to the bedroom.

When they arrived at the bedroom, Grell threw William on the bed and crawled on top of him. He kissed up his chest and up his neck, till he reached Will's lips. For a few minutes all they did was kiss and run their hands over each other's bodies.

William brought his hands to the back of Grell's dress to take it off. He broke the kiss, to slide the fabric over Grell's head. Will's face has lust written all over as he gazes a Grell's body. He flips them over and settles himself in between Grell's legs. He kisses his way down Grell's chest and stomach until he reaches his naval. It was Grell's weak spot. He feels Grell shiver as he begins to kiss and lick his naval lightly.

Grell gasped and moaned as William kisses his member through his panties. He whines when William pulls away, he puts a hand on Will's head and tries to push back down again.

William softly laughs, and removes the hands from his head. He leans back up to Grell's face, and looks him in the eye for a moment before kissing him again. He felt Grell's hands trying to take his pants off. He pulled away from the kiss and got of the bed to take off his pants. William loves the way Grell looks so breathless, beautiful, and his body practically screaming with desire.

Grell feels Will crawl back on top of him, and run his hands up his legs until they reach the top of his panties, he starts to slip them off. When they come off and Will Kisses him again, he hopes the morning will never come.

* * *

{TIME SKIP}

Two bodies lay tangled together, tired from the previous activities, but not enough to fall asleep.

William nuzzled his face into Grell's hair "I love you, Grell."

"I love you too, Will." He smiled lovingly at William, as he buried his face closer into Will's chest taking in his scent.

They just laid there content with the moment, thinking that it was truly a day off well spent.

* * *

**Well, that's the end. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
